Ties
by LittleSunset264
Summary: The triplets get ready to go out with Scrooge to the gala at the museum. (One-shot. HueDew. Pre-The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains.)


Huey was in the middle of tying Dewey's bow tie.

He didn't know how, but apparently he was having trouble getting it tied. Other than that, they were just about ready to go. He insisted that he had it, but Huey knew he needed some help.

After he was done, he moved back to see how he looked. Seeing how he looked made his heart skip a beat. He didn't think he'd look amazing in a suit, but staring at him now greatly proved him wrong.

Suits weren't something that would fit the middle triplet's style, due to him not really being the neat and professional type, but it was good on him, he'd admit.

He couldn't help but smile at him. Huey felt his cheeks rise in temperature staring at every part of him, mainly his face.

Dewey looked at him. "Well, how do I look, Hue?" He asked smoothly, knowing well how red his face was.

"Handsome." He answered with no hesitation. "You look really handsome."

He could swear his face was turning more red with every word he spoke. Huey felt his heart beat faster as well. Tonight was gonna be great.

Dewey had a sly smirk on his face. He loved how red his face was becoming. The eldest looked even more cute with how he was blushing.

"Well of course, I _am_ the most handsome one here!" He said, feeling cocky.

The smile on Huey's face vanished into a frown. His blush was no longer there as well. Of course he had to ruin the sweet, lovely moment with a comment like that.

Dewey walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Their foreheads touched. Huey put his arms over his shoulders.

They stare each other in the eyes, seeing the love that they had for one another in them. It wasn't something that either one wanted to look away from. Unfortunately for them, they'll have to do that in a minute. since they had to leave.

"You ready to go, love?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah. The real question is, are _you_ ready?"

"Of course, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Can you guys stop being love birds for one night? I just wanna get this night done and over with already." Louie said, not even looking at them.

He was trying his best to look nice and everything. Normally he wouldn't care to do so, but he wanted to at least try for tonight. He had his hair brushed and everything, which he was just finished doing so.

He set the brush down and looked at his reflection in the mirror carefully to see if he missed anything. From what he could see, there was nothing else that was needed to be done.

He looked away from the mirror and at his older brothers. They were both looking at him, annoyed about what he said. They had their arms crossed. Louie turned his body to face towards them.

"What? If you guys love each other _so much_ , then why don't you two go out and dance when we get there, and maybe show the whole world your love?" Louie teased in a very playful tone.

Huey lightly blushed. "We- We can't just go and do that! Are you- Are you _mad_?" He said feeling flustered.

Dewey chuckled. "Huey, relax, he's just messing around with us." He reassured.

He wanted to face palm, even smack himself in the face. Of course he'd take something like that too seriously. He straight up said it without really thinking about what he said and how he was saying it to them.

Louie snickered as he got up. "Well, let's go, we can't keep our uncle waiting for too long."

He walked out of the room, leaving them both alone for the moment.

He sighed. "I really need to learn when he's messing with us whenever he says something about that."

"It's fine, Hue, you're just wanting to make sure no one finds out about our little thing. I mean, as much as it would be nice to show everyone since you know how much I like hiding it, I understand why you're panicking about it." He said as he put his hands on his face.

He kissed him on the forehead. He then took his hands off of his face and grabbed his hand, both watching his movement. Dewey looked back at him. Huey did the same soon after.

"And you look snazzy too, by the way." He said blushing.

Before Huey could respond, Dewey ran out of the room while he held his hand. Despite that, he smiled.

Both of them went downstairs together.

* * *

A/N: I know this isn't something too spectacular, I'll admit, but it's something from me for now. I apologize for not uploading anything in awhile. I've been busy trying to get other stuff done, like some of my old AMVs so I can post them onto my YouTube channel for an example on what I'm doing right now. I also haven't had any real motivation to write much either along with a bit of writer's block for some of them, so I might not pop anything out for awhile now. Maybe I'll make short one-shots every once in a while to post, but anything else might take me a bit to do.

I also need to stop writing late at night when I'm trying to sleep, because my god it's not good for me. But I'm trying my best to get those done as well, like some one-shots, a couple of overarching stories that I need to write, albeit one I have no idea where I'm gonna go with it but I'm writing it anyways, and whatever else I can try to pop out but I don't want them to feel rushed or anything. I'm gonna try my best to do as much as I can with everything.

And I've also changed my username from LillySeedriafox264 to LittleSunset264, since I wanted to make myself feel fresh and new instead of holding onto something that's already old and all. Besides, LittleSunset264 still has the same initials from my old username, so it's not gonna be a massive change really. I was gonna do this before posting the story, but I didn't want to confuse everyone with such a sudden change and wonder "wait who is this person I'm following? I don't recall following this person" and everything, so I wanted to do this first before anything else.


End file.
